


and we both fall back

by whaleinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with a Hint of Feelings, Riding, Rivals With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleinlove/pseuds/whaleinlove
Summary: Who needs aspirin when Doyoung can fuck his hangover away? So, Taeyong decides to kill two birds with one dick.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	and we both fall back

**Author's Note:**

> well, shoutout to the dtbc gdm for always making me act out on those sexy prompts that torments us to the point of no return (feral edition).

His head is thrumming, so painful that it feels like his skull might break anytime soon. But Taeyong slowly pushes himself from the bed that isn’t his but is not unfamiliar to him either. He doesn’t even need to collect his senses to know where he is. His hand instinctively curls around the sheets under him. Soft and cold—a shiver skitters down his spine, the cold from the air conditioner blowing directly at his half-naked body. 

He murmurs distastefully at the owner’s penchant for a freezing environment. At least, he had the common sense to prepare a piece of clothing for Taeyong and his freezing state.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Taeyong winces as he reaches a hand out for the hoodie hanging off from the chair near the window. It’s too big for him, like all of Doyoung’s hoodies—but it’s why he likes them. It ends up covering his boxers and hanging off his body like a safety blanket. He inhales the familiar scent that still wraps him with more warmth than the hoodie can ever provide. 

Unfortunately, it’s not enough to calm his raging headache so he slowly pads out of the room where he knows Doyoung would be, seated on the couch with his head buried in his work.

“Were you trying to kill me with hypothermia?” Taeyong sluggishly drags his feet across the floor and stops just a few feet from where Doyoung remains unbothered in front of his laptop. Taeyong drags his tongue over his bottom lip, parched and dizzy. Without waiting for Doyoung’s response, he welcomes himself to the small kitchen to satisfy his throat. 

When Doyoung speaks, Taeyong is already putting the glass in the sink. “If only that’d be easy. And, I don’t want your dead body on my bed when that happens.” 

Tayeyong chuckles. “You know what they say, _over my hot and gorgeous dead body._ ” 

He stays where he is for a minute, leaning back against the sink as he studies Doyoung from afar; pursed lips, slightly furrowed eyebrows over the thin rim of his glasses—and those broad shoulders. Taeyong feels like he can use another glass of water. Sober or not, Doyoung’s effect on him will always be the same. It might have been 5 months since they broke up but being in the same company doesn’t stop Taeyong from looking for Doyoung. Especially not when from being lovers they’ve demoted themselves to becoming rivals who refuse to lose a project or opportunity to each other.

“By the way, I’d appreciate it if you delete my number from your speed dial so whenever you pass out somewhere, I won’t have to drag my ass out,” Doyoung says without tearing his eyes away from the computer screen. 

“Sure. You could have just thrown me into my apartment, you know, you didn’t have to bring me here.” Taeyong says it with clear playfulness, which he was sure would poke a little of Doyoung’s attention. True enough, Doyoung spares him a look but— _one, two, three,_ Doyoung visibly gulps. 

_Bingo!_ If there’s one thing Taeyong prides himself in, is that he knows where to poke Doyoung to get him out of his cage. 

“Help me with my headache.” 

Doyoung licks his lips. “It’s in the far right cupboard.”

“I don’t mean the medicine, you know those don’t work on me.” Taeyong begins to approach the couch, the seams of the hoodie flogging around his thighs as he gets closer to Doyoung. And he doesn’t miss the way the younger man’s eyes briefly follow the movement of Taeyong’s legs. 

Before Doyoung could even let out a complaint Taeyong pushes him onto the back of the couch and climbs on Doyoung’s lap, shielding behind him the laptop that is merely an addition to the dim lights in the living room. 

Doyoung jolts when Taeyong tries to settle himself on his lap, wiggling his hips, his ass moving dangerously close to his dick that’s beginning to stir in his pants. “What the fuck are you doing, Lee Taeyong?” Doyoung grunts, his hands instinctively turning into fists on his sides. 

Taeyong simply shrugs and as if to prove a point, he scoots his ass higher until he’s directly sitting on Doyoung’s dick.

The younger’s hands alarmingly flies to Taeyong’s thighs, to get him to stop with whatever it is that he’s up to. But the moment his palms meet Taeyong’s skin under them, Doyoung feels his resolve slowly dissipating and he hears Taeyong chuckle at his obvious display of hesitation. 

“Come on, Doie. You know it always eases my pain and stress away. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t been doing this since we broke up.” Taeyong hooks his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders. “I’m sure you enjoyed me, giving you a head in one of the conference rooms as much as I did. Didn’t you?”

This time, when Taeyong moves his hips, it's slow and precise—Doyoung sucks in a good amount of air that has his eyes blurring at the edges, his hands grips on Taeyong’s thighs to which the other man answers with a groan. Something in Doyoung clicks at that, the hunger that has not been satisfied for so long. Having Taeyong close to him, in the privacy of his own place and not in some dark corner of their office, Doyoung feels a huge blanket unfurling inside him.

Throwing all the care that is left inside him. Doyoung snakes his hand from Taeyong’s thighs up to where his skin meets the holes of his boxers, resting there, encouraging him to do as he pleases. 

“Fine, let’s see how long it would take you to get me hard.” It’s a dangerous challenge, Doyoung knows that—but such things are part of them, keeps them on their toes, keeps them wantin, that’s why no one has come close to making Doyoung feel complete unless it’s Taeyong’s mouth and his touch.

Taeyong snickers. “Please, I can already feel you getting excited.” He leans forward, mouth hovering close to Doyoung’s ears as he begins to move his hips once again, grinding slowly and feeling the line of Doyoung’s cock between the clothes of boxers and sweatpants. “Because I know you, know exactly how to drive you, both in theory and in action.”

Doyoung bites his bottom lip, a lump in his throat forming when Taeyong lifts himself off from him and meets his cock with a roll. It’s slow and carefully as if Taeyong is feeling every inch of him as he grinds and rolls. It’s not an unknown territory to him after all, so by the time Taeyong rakes his fingers against his nape, Doyoung twitches in his pants and he shuts his eyes close. 

“Are you wearing underwear?” 

“No,” Doyoung breathes. “Why?”

“Good, I want to feel you leaking through your pants.” Taeyong whispers, voice raspy with how he’s already sporting a semi in his boxers and Doyoung feels it when Taeyong moves again and presses himself against Doyoung’s torso. 

If Doyoung was just half hard when Taeyong rolls onto him like a dancer on a mission, he is definitely rock solid now and in no time, already leaking precum through his pants that Taeyong enthusiastically grinds on. 

“Fuck, I always love feeling you get hard under me, Doie. It feels rewarding,” Taeyong rasps out. “Knowing that I’ll have you inside me very soon. Filling me to fullness, fucking into me slow and then hard. Without letting me catch my breath because that’s how I like it. Right?” 

Taeyong moans as Doyoung palms him between their bodies, rubbing the heel of his hand just below the head that makes Taeyong preen. He slumps forward, hips scanting to meet Doyoung’s hand. 

“Your hand—your hands.” Taeyong shuts his eyes. “I think about them. I think about you, opening me thoroughly until I can take your cock. It always makes me impatient because you’re always just so good— _ah, shit_ — _”_ Doyoung fits a hand through the holes and begins to lazily pump him in shallow movements. “Doyoung, _please_.” 

“Please, what?” Doyoung stares at him. “Suddenly, you can’t speak after you just delivered a speech about how good I finger you?”

Taeyong chokes on a moan. “Shut up. Don’t be such a bitch.” 

“Says the person who’s begging for my fingers.” Doyoung debates with himself if he wants it to just be a bicker and nothing more, but he wants more. Taeyong always makes him want to act out against his plans, like a whirlwind that he ducks into instead of running away from. “Get the lube,” Doyoung adds. 

Taeyong doesn’t even need to wait for more instructions as he retreats to Doyoung’s room and is back in no time with the lube and condom. He throws them beside Doyoung as he chucks his boxers while the other man opens the lube. 

The moment Taeyong is back over him, legs parted and knees planted on both sides of Doyoung legs—the younger is already coating his digits with lube. He taps at Taeyong’s bare legs with his clean hand, running a blunt finger against the inner skin. “Stay still for me until I say otherwise,” Doyoung mutters. 

Excruciatingly slow, Doyoung circles the tip of his finger around Taeyong’s entrance, tracing the nerve endings. 

“Breathe, Yong.” Doyoung let's him inhale before he's crashing his lips against Taeyong's own. They quickly fall into a familiar rhythm, both of them knowing how to make each other gasp as they poke into each other's mouth. Once Doyoung is sure that Taeyong has been submerged into the kiss, he finally pushes the first finger in.

Taeyong makes a gaping sound, mouth slacking against Doyoung's as hotness coils inside him, his cock curved against the material of the hoodie that he still hadn’t taken off. 

Inch by inch, Doyoung lets Taeyong breathe through the intrusion until he's knuckle deep. "Good?" he whispers. 

Taeyong can only nod, squeezing his shut when Doyoung starts to drag his finger out and then back in. His grasp on Doyoung's shoulder tightens, even more when the younger adds another finger, scissors him open with more lube until his breathing grows ragged with three fingers inside him and Taeyong begins to meet Doyoung's thrust with shallow bounces. 

The stretch stings more than he imagined, but Taeyong guesses it comes with how he's actually being prepped by Doyoung for the real thing and not just his dido.

"I missed this. I missed _you,"_ Taeyong mutters before they connect their mouths into a languid kiss. Teeth and tongue, crashing against each other while Taeyong pants in Doyoung's mouth as the younger grips his leaking cock into his hand, giving it encouraging tugs that drives Taeyong further to his edge. 

His thighs are beginning to burn with the force he's exerting as he tries to hold himself upright. But his body refuses to give up, just yet. He needs more.

"Doyoung," Taeyong interrupts their kiss but only for Doyoung to switch his attention to peppering Taeyong's neck with open-mouthed kisses and driving a moan out from the older before he gains the strength to speak again. "Come on, I'm ready. Take these off." He motions to the younger's sweatpants, damp at the front with how his cock has been restrained for the past minutes. 

Doyoung lifts his hips and Taeyong helps him tug it off down to his ankles. Flushing red and the tip beading with precum, Taeyong salivates at the sight. He licks his lips, the temptation of dropping to his knees and letting Doyoung fuck his mouth instead becoming more strong the longer he stares. 

But Doyoung was quick to read the glint in Taeyong's eyes and make him look at him with a hand on his jaw, directing the man's attention to him. "No. I swear if you insist that I'm coming anywhere but in your ass, I will kick you out." 

Taeyong grins. "Of course, as long as you promise that I can suck you off in the morning." 

"Open the condom, idiot." Doyoung shakes his head. himself with lube and giving himself a couple of pumps, Taeyong watches him while he carefully rips the condom packet with his teeth—all the while maintaining eye contact with Doyoung. And with deft fingers, Taeyong rolls the condom down on Doyoung's cock, making sure he adds pressure to his fingers as he goes down. 

Once he slathers his cock with lube, Doyoung pumps himself a few times while Taeyong sits up on his knees, bunching the hoodie by his stomach as Doyoung positions himself beneath Taeyong. Doyoung lines the tip over Taeyong's rim and the older slowly sinks down on him, easing it in while punching a moan from his throat when it stretches him more than he expected. 

"Shit, Doyoung—" he grips on the younger's arms "—shit."

Doyoung kisses him again while Taeyong sinks deeper. They explored each other's mouth, waiting for Taeyong to get used to the stretch until it's him who initiates to move—a tentative roll of his hips at first that Doyoung howled at. 

"Fuck, do that again," Doyoung rasps. 

"I know, I intend to." Taeyong moves once more, grinding in circles that elicits punched out moans from the younger. He does it twice, thrice, four times until he finally begins to lift himself up and sink back down. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes around them, mixed with their panting that mostly consists of profanities and pleas for more. Adrenaline spikes in Taeyong's system that he can't seem to feel the burn in his thighs anymore when Doyoung bucks his hips and hits his prostate so damn perfectly, Taeyong lets out a sound between a sob and a mewl. 

His body slumps forward, head buried into Doyoung's shoulder and neck as Doyoung firmly holds him by the waist—thrusting up into him, grunts and curses mixed in the air. 

The edges of Doyoung's hoodie drapes over Taeyong's thighs. The tip of his cock still leaking over it with every thrust that Doyoung drives into him. 

"Doyoung…" Taeyong whined, breathing erratically on his neck when he hit the spot of nerves again. 

"Sit up, Yong. Do some work too, will you?"

"Fuck you."

"Well, I _am_ fucking you."

Taking it in as a challenge, Taeyong gathers his remaining strength to push at Doyoung—bringing him to lie on his back on the couch as Taeyong takes reign above him.

They have no time to argue. Not when Taeyong is already dragging himself off from Doyoung's cock, dragging all the way up until only the tip remains before slamming back down. It's Doyoung's turn to moan, as if he had just witnessed light bursting into rays behind his eyes, shooting straight to his stomach where hotness rumbled even more. 

Taeyong doesn't stop there, he does it a few more times until Doyoung is gasping for air while he keeps a tight grip around his thighs—rough and secure, that would surely leave faint bruises on Taeyong. Something he would remember for a few days when he looks at himself naked, in front of the mirror. He'd surely admire it, maybe even send a picture of it to Doyoung for the sake of their little game.

It will be pretty for sure.

"Oh god," Doyoung groaned, lolling his head back deeper into the couch, as if it's possible. He feels like he's being eaten up by the earth every time Taeyong's hole swallows all of him, taking him so well, his length vanishing completely inside the other man. It leaves a sense of pride in Doyoung's chest—proud of having Taeyong, proud of Taeyong in particular. 

Just anything about Taeyong. 

They didn't end in bad terms but it doesn't mean that they took it well. They miss each other, get on each other's nerves but all along they know that what they needed was not a crack in their relationship but just the time for them to sort out their feelings.

And now that they keep falling back into each other, even after pushing each other, Doyoung knows that neither of them stepped back all this time. 

"I'm gonna come," Taeyong grunts. He brace his hands on top of Doyoung's chest, using it as a leverage for him to wriggle his hips that Doyoung meets with a thrust. "Faster."

Doyoung wraps a hand around Taeyong's length, pumping him in sync to how he bucks his hips while Taeyong ruts down on him. They set a rhythm that both of them knew too well. So well that by the time Doyoung gently digs the pad of his thumb against Taeyong's slit, cum rolls down to his length, adding more glide to Doyoung's hands until Taeyong feels his climax bubbling inside him. 

"Doyoung—" he begins to warn. 

"Come, baby."

And Taeyong does, white streaks painting Doyoung's torso. The thought of having Taeyong all over him drives a force so strong into Doyoung that he comes just before Taeyong slumps down—his cum sandwiched between their bodies while Doyoung continues to empty himself in the condom.

Doyoung grimaces. But instead of nagging Taeyong to get off immediately, he runs a hand down on the older's back and Taeyong lazily stirs, murmuring incoherent words in Doyoung's shoulder. 

"Just one minute, then we'll drag ourselves to the shower." Doyoung says, eyes closed and chest heaving. The sheen of sweat wraps around him like a second skin, giving him shivers. Taeyong on the other hand seems to be on the brink of slumber. "Yongie, come on. I still have to take the condom off, you idiot."

Nothing. 

"I'll let you suck me off in the shower if you keep yourself awake." 

There's still silence. Just when Doyoung is thinking of pushing the man to the floor, Taeyong sits up and flashes a grin at him. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos? ♡
> 
> love, L.


End file.
